


Stranger Things Beyond

by AProudMalaysian



Series: Beyond Rebellion [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fear, Government Conspiracy, Multi, Post-Rebellion Story, Supernatural Elements, The Upside Down, Thriller, lots of running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AProudMalaysian/pseuds/AProudMalaysian
Summary: In a night at Mitakihara City, a young middle-schooler had vanished into thin air. As friends, family and local force search for answers, they are thedrawn into an extraordinary mystery involving decades-old government secrets, terrifying supernatural forces, dark revelations, and one strange little girl. [Post-Rebellion]





	Stranger Things Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! My name is AProudMalaysian. This is my first fanfiction yet so yeah, there will be some...errors in my writing. That's why I need a feedback from you guys. I want to improve this story and make sure that I will stay interested in this story. Enjoy!

12th June 2032

11:45 p.m.

It's quiet night for the city of Mitakihara. Or rather, the furthest part of it At the dark alley of the gloomy area, a purple-haired middle-school teenager is walking down the street, carrying a bag while talking with someone, by the phone.

" Yes, yes. I am at the area. " she said, confirming it to somebody on the other side.

" What?! Are you deaf?! Haven't I told you not to go there again! " said the other side, clearly angry with her.

" Oh, come on, Yuuki. It's just a short walk. I promise. " she excused herself.

" No promising here. Even if it's a short walk, I won't allow it! You said you'll come home straight after class! "

" The class is very tiring, you know. " she gave another excuse. " Because our teacher's assistant has to take a leave due to " reasons ", Mr. Hague asked me to assist the students. And I gladly accepted it. So...if you want to blame somebody, blame him. " she explained, with a smug tone.

Yuuki was having none of it and said, " That's not an excuse. Please, I've heard rumours about missing peoples in that area. I don't want anything bad happen to you. "

" I know. " she said, now becoming more serious. " But I cannot let them roam here, terrorising this area while we're sitting ducks waiting for the police to catch them. Somebody has to be there to catch them earlier than the police. " she justifies her excuse. " Besides, even if they try to catch, I'm just gonna snap their necks like chicken. Isn't that right ? "

A sigh was heard from the phone. Yuuki then said, " Fine. But come home quickly, okay? I'll sleep first. "

" Now that's the good sister I know. "

" Whatever. Bye. " and with that, the call has ended.

Chihiro releases a small sigh of relief as she slips back her phone into the pocket. _Honestly,_ she thought. _she's still way too worried about me after all I teach her. Huuuh….just when you're going to change?_ She shook her head in disappointment. She resumed her walk around the city.

She takes her breath deeply and looked around, appreciating the dark atmosphere of the surroundings. For her, it's a nice place to relax her mind. Although it may seem weird to other people, she enjoys being alone in a place like this. The threatening and the creepy vibes of the streets always give her an adrenaline rush, like one of the horror movies she used to watch.

She took a turn and vividly see a people selling drugs there. She ignored them an keep moving forward. Because of the city being left out by the inhabitants due to problematic infrastructures, it has been largely abandoned, making it a striving hive for crime activities. Not that she cares much about. She's as strong as teenager could be and crazy-prepared for any possibilities. She needs to be cautious as to not step into dangerous situations which could ultimately harm her life.

* * *

 

As she walked down the street, she noticed something unusual. The street lights start to flickers violently before it turns back to normal.

 _The hell is that ?_ she wondered. The lights around here are not fully maintained so it is normal for it to have some problems with lighting. But the one that happened is...not normal. She continued walking with a profound sense of worriness until she reaches a junction. She hesitates, and looks left and right to sense anything suspicious and then decided to take left. In a faster pace, she walks as she cancelled her daily walk and go to the station.

**_SWOOOSSHH!_ **

She stopped on her tracks and quickly turn around, scared. She's just heard a sweep of wind passed behind her. She tries to look around, but there's nothing behind her. _Calm down._ she said to herself, anxious with the current situation. She starts walking fast and watch out the surroundings as to identify whoever or _whatever_ following here. She took a deep breath and began to think.

 _This is no good. Something's following me. I'm all alone here, and it's all dark here. Whatshouldido? Whatshouldido? Call the police? No, too dangerous. Run for it? No, too vulnerable there. Act calm? Not worth risking. What the hell i supposed to choose here?_ She thought, scared of making a decision here.

Just when her heartbeat starts pulsing hard, the lights starts to flicker like mad, terrifying her. She decided to curse this, turned around and make a run for it. But, on her front, something is blocking it. That's when she saw it.

Stood menacingly in front, a silhouette of a being. It looks like a humanoid, with its long limbs stretching out in an animalistic stand. It looks very pale and and what's make it more terrifying is that, _it has **no** face._

She gasped in horror, watching the silhouette taking a step front. She only stood there, watching it as she doesn't know what to do against this. And when it violently growls,

**_GRAAAAHHHH!_ **

_Oh, God._ She finally snapped back, and dashed away from it as fast as possible as the monster chases her at an incredible speed. She took a left very fast and ran at that direction. She turned her head and see that the monster is nearing her. She frantically cursed and picking something on her pocket, revealing a revolver. She fires 3 shots at it.

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

Although all the shots hit right through, it didn't gave a single effect to the monster. Instead, it makes it even more angrier.

_GHHHRAAAAH!_

She panted, starting to feel tired from all the running. But she know she couldn't stop. She couldn't think of any more ideas before she saw a dumpster at the back alley in front of her. By instinct, she took a sharp turn, making her last sprint, and jumped straight into the dumpster. She holds her breath and doesn't make any movement until it loses her. She could hear the monster's growl nearing her and prayed to God for her safety.

Its growl can be heard passed through her and suddenly, the sound disappears. She stayed inside there, terrified to come out and waited it to completely loses her.

After a while, she opened the lid a bit, allowing her to perk outside. She looked outside to see if there's any sign of the monster. She's very relieved to know it's gone.

But, she shouldn't take a risk climbing out. Maybe the monster is waiting her outside. So, she called the police for help. It might look stupid, but this is the best option here. _Call the police. Damn…it might not work. But, at least I could notice them._

She dialled their number and waited for them. Unfortunately, the only response she gets is static. Dumbfounded, she called them again and again, but she gets the same result.

 _You're better be kidding me…,_ she groaned. Out of possible options, she risked her life by climbing out of the dumpster and make her move to the station with extreme precaution. Before that, she reloaded her gun with more bullets and put on a silencer. Slowly, she took her steps carefully way to the station as to not alert the monster. She shouldn't take the risk of running away, because if the monster is still nearby, she might not be lucky this time.

She continued her step until she finally catch a glimpse of the only hope left : the train station. However, she's still on her quiet place, doesn't expecting it to let her escape easily. She was just a few steps away from a higher chance of safety when…

**_RIIINNGGG!_ **

_Wait, what the…_

She picks up her phone to stop it from ringing. _Kaiyumi, incoming call,_ it read. She quickly turned it down. Knowing it's too late, she turned her head in anticipation. The lights on the street starts to flicker. _Fuck,_ she last said, ditching her plan and rushed to the station in terror. In this state, she's way too near to safety. _It cannot end like this!_ , she screamed in her head. However, the flickered lights is getting close to her by every second.

_No._

_BZZZT!_

_No._

_BZZZT!_

_No!_

**_BZZZTT!_ **

_NO-_

**_THOMP!_ **

She trampled her foot, in the most direst moments in her life. " No! Fuck! It cannot end like this! Fuck! " she cursed repeteadly, panicked as the monster is approaching. She tries to regain her composure, but the sight of the monster directly stood front of her giving her the end of the road. She gawked in shock by the shadow of it shading the brightening light.

In a couple of moments, followed a silenced scream for help, the light blinked. And in the same place, none of the figures were seen there. Chihiro Asabe, as dissappeared into the thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the end of the first chapter. This is not perfect, but sufficiently enough to make a suspenseful prologue. For those who wants to know the tone of the story, it will be PMMM with Stranger Things undertone. There will be not much action, and most attention will go to the OCs and less pandering on the original characters of Puella Magi. But it's alright. I'll make sure that this story won't bore you out. Until then, assalamualaikum!


End file.
